Golf shoes play an important role during a golfer's swing. A golf shoe supports the golfer's foot while allowing the golfer's foot to transfer forces between the golfer's body and the ground. The golfer's footwork is important to the execution of a proper and effective golf swing.
The golfer's footwork during the swing is nuanced and differs from left foot to right foot. In general, for most golf shots the golfer's weight is initially distributed 50/50 on each foot and the weight is centered in the middle of each foot. During the backswing, the golfer's weight should shift to the outside (lateral side) of the golfer's back foot while the front foot maintains some weight for balance. The backswing applies forces tending to spin or pivot the back forefoot outwardly and the back heel inwardly, which must be resisted by the back foot's contact with the ground to keep the golfer's back foot stable. During the downswing of the club, the golfer's weight begins to shift and by the time the golf ball is struck, the golfer's weight is evenly balanced on the rear foot and front foot or has started to shift more to the front foot. At the finish position of the swing, most of the golfer's weight is on the front foot with more weight on the outside (lateral side) of the front foot than the inside (medial side), and the golfer's heel and shoe outsole are elevated above the ground and facing rearwardly. In a proper swing, only the toe of the golfer's rear foot remains in contact with the ground at the finish. In the finish position, the heel and most of the outsole of the golfer's rear shoe are off of the ground, with only the toe contacting the ground for balance. During the swing, the golfer's foot makes complex movements to keep the golfer balanced while generating torque.